


Libertad

by lip_luci



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: AmorLibetadVisibilidad, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lip_luci/pseuds/lip_luci
Summary: ¿Cómo pase de odiarle a quererle? No podía ni verle y de repente se volvió mi mundo, todo gira en torno a él. Mis pensamientos, mis sentimientos, hasta la música.





	Libertad

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, este es mi primer fic sobre Ragoney. Pido perdón de ante mano por el lenguaje bien argentinizado en algunos casos (como el "vos" que no puedo sacármelo de encima). Espero que les guste un poquito!

Le miro. Le miro siempre.

Hace unos meses me hubiera golpeado a mí mismo si me hubiera dado cuenta de que le miraba, me hubiera reído de mi situación actual con tanta fuerza que me sería imposible parar y todos se me quedarían mirando.

¿Cómo pase de odiarle a quererle? No podía ni verle y de repente se volvió mi mundo, todo gira en torno a él. Mis pensamientos, mis sentimientos, hasta la música. Suena una canción y en lo primero que pienso es en él, no puedo desviar mis pensamientos a otras personas porque es como si él lo hubiera acaparado todo. Le quiero, joder, le quiero.

Por un segundo Agoney me mira, nuestras miradas se conectan y a lo lejos me sonríe. Con esa sonrisa que yo sé que es solo mía, que me pertenece porque a nadie mira de esa manera ni les sonríe con esa picardía característica de quien mantiene un amor secreto a voces.

\- Raoul, préstame atención – me dice Mimi de repente, intentando llamar mi atención cuando sabe que efectivamente la perdió hace rato- Pareces un crío de quince años mirándole así.

\- No le estaba mirando – me defiendo, aunque lo digo riendo-.

Mimi me habla de la presentación que próximamente va a realizar en un festival pero mi cabeza sigue volando. No sé qué me sucede hoy que no puedo dejar de pensar en él, normalmente puedo estar sin mantenerlo constantemente en mi cabeza pero hoy no.

Hoy le dije, hoy por fin le dije. Lo paré en la habitación del hotel antes de que salgamos para los ensayos y le dije. _“Agoney te quiero, te quiero de quererte en serio, de verdad. Quererte de estar enamorado de vos”_ Y se rió. Y me besó. Y me regalo una de sus sonrisas y una de sus manos me acarició la mejilla. Y me respondió mirándome a los ojos que ya lo sabía, y qué él me quería a mí. Quererme de estar enamorado. Y se rió de nuevo, y me dejó solo en la habitación.

A veces le sigo odiando. Como en este momento que viene caminando hacia mí, me toma la mano y echa a correr conmigo siguiéndole detrás. Y nos encierra en un camarín vacío y me besa, y me pregunta si estoy seguro de lo que vamos a hacer, qué si no me arrepiento, qué él lo entiende.

¿Pero cómo arrepentirme? Si por él yo recorrería el mundo entero, porque lo vale hoy y en mil vidas más.

\- Ganga, boca de hule, no esperarás que ahora me calle y disimule – le canto al oído, evocando a nuestro querido Pablo Alborán, nuestro musicalizador personal al parecer.

\- Ago, te voy a besar en ese escenario como que me llamo Raoul Vázquez.

\- Pero están tus padres y tu hermano, y diecisiete mil personas más, si no querés no me enojo, vos sabes que yo no te quiero presionar a nada – me dice con su voz suave, esa que sé que usa cuando piensa demasiado que decir.

Le miro a los ojos un buen rato y le sonrió. Jamás me sentiría presionado a hacer algo que no quiero, con lo que no me siento a gusto. Y lo que vamos a hacer hoy no solo va por él, va por mí. Porque me merezco ser feliz, porque aceptarme como soy me costó demasiado y ahora no voy a quedarme en medio del camino. Pero sobre todo porque esto que hagamos hoy puede ayudar a miles de jóvenes que no pueden ser libres, y yo quiero darles algo a lo que aferrarse.

\- Agoney escúchame una cosa –le obligo a mirarme- Hago esto porque quiero, porque lo deseo, no me estas obligando a nada, no cargues con mochilas que no son tuyas.

Agoney es el hombre más fuerte y más frágil que conozco. Es tan fuerte que le gusta cargar con las cruces de los demás para que se sientan bien aun si eso le cuesta su libertad o su paz, y a la vez es tan frágil que sentís que si le tocas se puede romper. Agoney es un hilo fino que necesita de cuidado, necesita que le recuerden que puede llorar y que puede ser feliz al mismo tiempo.

Y entonces, le beso y le tomo la mano. Quiero que me siga, no solo ahora hasta el escenario para dar el primer show de nuestra gira sino para toda la vida.

 

 

 ** _Por el amor_**. Joder Agoney, yo sí que te amo. Que quiero amarte siempre, que quiero protegerte y cuidarte, y ya no me importa que diecisiete mil pares de ojos nos estén mirando, quiero gritarles que te quiero, que te quería en esa semana donde nos descubrimos mutuamente y que te quiero ahora, frente a ellos y a solas.

 _ **Por la libertad.**_ Por esa libertad que me enseñaste a tener, porque me la negaba pero llegaste vos y me la diste. Me la regalaste como se le regala a un niño un juguete nuevo, y me enseñaste a usarla y a cuidarla. Quiero que veas mis ojos y te des cuenta de que ya no pienso en el lema por los fans, pienso en el lema por vos. Porque quiero que seas libre siempre, que nadie te corte las alas.

 ** _Por la visibilidad._** Y me miras, y te miro. Y nos miran expectantes, pero ellos no importan. En este instante somos solo nosotros, es tu mano en mi nuca acercándome poco a poco. Es mi mano en tu mejilla. Son tus labios chocando con fuerza los míos. Es el no querer separarme de vos, ni que te separes de mí. Es camino que logramos hacer, el odiarte del principio y el amarte del ahora.

 

 

No puedo dormir. Mis ojos viajan de un lado al otro de la habitación, todavía la euforia post show es inmensa y no puedo dejar de recordar cada segundo de mis pies tocando ese escenario y de mi mano aferrándose al micrófono. Y de mis oídos llenándose de música y de gritos.

Entro a twitter porque necesito saber que piensan del show y lo que me encuentro me sorprende. Somos tendencia, nuestro lema es tendencia. Un minuto, diez o cientos me pasó mirando tweets de adolescentes emocionados rompiendo armarios y siendo libres. Y sonrió, no creo poder dejar de hacerlo por un buen rato. Eso paso por mí, por nosotros.

Y pensar que yo le odiaba y ahora nos queremos, con locura y con pausa, siendo dos jóvenes amantes que no pueden dejar de sonrojarse cuando cruzan miradas y que no pueden dejar de estar enamorados porque eso les hace felices y libres.


End file.
